Many consumer electronic devices are equipped with Bluetooth capabilities that allow two devices to automatically sync and communicate with one another after an initial device pairing. Bluetooth is an open wireless technology standard that allows devices to communicate within one another over short distances (e.g., less than 30 meters). Bluetooth may be used to automatically link two wireless devices, such as a personal device (e.g., phone) and another wireless communicating device (e.g., tablet or other computer, headset, etc.), for automatically downloading files, messages, music, video, and for various other applications.